Malfoy's love troubles.
by MadsyGal
Summary: This is a follow on from' Do you know I love you?' but it is all about Malfoy. Is Malfoy really gay? Read and find out. Written for my friend KALPANA MAHESWARAN
1. Default Chapter

Draco's face was burning red as he walked out of the Hall.  
"How could I have done that?" He thought to himself.  
  
Draco had been walking past the great hall. The Yule Ball was on at the moment, but Draco hadn't had enough courage to ask the one he loved to the ball. So Draco had just been wandering around for the past hour. As he walked past the Hall he heard everyone cheering. He wondered what was going on, so he poked his head through the doorway. Inside he saw Hermione giving the biggest kiss to... Neville? Draco was outraged. His loved one, in love with Hermione? Sure, he might not have told Neville that he loved him, but, oh... The anger was building up inside him.  
"Stop!" Draco screamed at the happy couple. "I'm in love with him!"   
Draco saw Hermione break away and start crying. Then Neville turned around and faced him. But... but, it wasn't Neville, it was Harry!  
"Draco?" Harry had called out.  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Nev... I mean, I just got confused with someone else. And with that, Draco had run out of the room.  
  
Draco went down to the lake. There was Neville, with someone. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a girl.   
"Oh, no. Does Neville love someone else?" Draco asked himself.  
He walked closer and sat down next to the two figures.  
"Um... Hi Draco," Neville said timidly. " This is my sister, Nevillia."   
Draco looked at Nevillia. She was the most beautiful creature on earth! She had chesnut brown locks and the bluest eyes. Draco couldn't stop looking at her.  
"I'm Nevillia. Nice to meet you." Nevillia said strongly, she was nothing like her brother.  
"Hi."  
  
Will Draco go out with her? Wait for my next chapter. This one follows on from 'Do you know I love you' This is the way it turned out. But if you have anything against gay people I will slap you.   
  
  



	2. Strange...

Draco had finally met someone that he loved. The only question was; 'Did she love him?'   
  
Draco decided that it would be better if he became friends with Nevillia first. Nevillia was in Ravenclaw, so, Draco started sitting with the Ravenclaw people. Of course, the Ravenclaw people were not very happy with this arrangement. The usual dialogue would go something along the lines of this:  
  
"Oh no! Draco's sitting with us AGAIN!"  
"Yeah, I know. If he likes Nevillia so much, can't they go and sit somewhere else together?"   
  
Poor Draco, he tried his hardest to be nice when sitting at the Ravenclaw table. It's just, never before did he try to be nice to someone, so it was hard.   
  
ANYWAY!!!! Does Nevillia like Draco? This is one question lying around, waiting to be answered...  
  
NEVILLIA'S P.O.V.  
  
'Gee, I don't know what to say... I mean, why's it so important what I think of Draco?'  
  
' Just get on with it Nevillia!'  
  
'Ooh, tushie, tushie, Hermione!'  
  
'Oh, come on!'  
  
'Ok, Ok... All right, I guess Draco is cute. (Sees the horrified look on Hermione's face) Well, kinda. He's being really nice. (Again sees a horrified look on Hermione's face) Well, to me. I like him. (The look!) Well I can like who I want Hermi!'  
  
'Ok, Ok. I guess you can. It's Draco...'  
  
'Oh, that's nice.'  
  
'Sorry... Hey did you know that he used to have a crush on your brother? Ooopps... Sorry'  
  
'WHAT!!' (RUNS OFF)  
  
  
  
WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WELL TUNE IN TO NEXT WHENEVER'S ISSUE! AND DO YOU LIKE THE WAY I WROTE IT? I KNOW, IT IS STRANGE, BUT IT'S INTERESTING... I AND ANOTHER REMINDER, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE I WILL KICK YOUR BUM! AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.  
  
  



	3. A word from all

Dear Diary,  
Romance, romance, romance! That's all anyone seems to think about these   
days! Personally, I find it disgusting! I wish people would stop thinking about love!  
Anyway, you know Draco, that guy that I hang out with? He is really cute (BUT   
NOT IN THE ROMANTIC WAY!!!). I like him, as a friend. He is really interesting and   
sweet. Everyone keeps saying that he has the hots for me, but they're wrong, aren't they?   
I mean, isn't he just my friend?  
  
Journal, (I can't believe I am confiding my secrets in you, but here goes nothing!)  
I love Nevillia! She is so wonderful! I love her so so much! I hope she feels the   
same way about me! But what if she doesn't? What would I do? Oh, Nevillia, please,   
please love me!  
  
Dear Diary,  
Geez, I love Harry so much! I want to be with him for the rest of my life!   
Actually, talking about love, what about Draco? It is so obvious that he is infatuated with   
Nevillia. I had a talk with her, though, and, apparently, she doesn't feel the same way   
about him. I can't believe I'm writing this, but, poor Draco!  
  
Dear Diary,  
Isn't it amazing! My sis hanging out with "Mr Big Shot" Draco! She told   
me they're just friends, but it is so obvious that Draco has the hots for Nevillia! How   
strange! But, as a brother, I know that Nevillia truly believes that they're just friends. She   
doesn't like Draco, in that way. Poor Nevillia, she doesn't know…  
  



End file.
